Honest Trailer - Point Break
Point Break is the 210th episode of Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers.' '''It was written by 'Spencer Gilbert,''' Joe Starr, Dan Murrell '''and Andy Signore. It was narrated by '''Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 1991 American action-crime thriller Point Break. It was published on August 1, 2017, to coincide with the theatrical release of director Kathryn Bigelow's film Detroit. It is 4 minutes 36 seconds long. It has been viewed over 2.6 million times. Watch Honest Trailers - Point Break on YouTube "The best movie about bank-robbing surfers ever made, and also the only movie about bank-robbing surfers ever made." '~ Honest Trailers - Point Break'' Script Before Kathryn Bigelow tackled gritty dramas about the Iraq War, the hunt for Bin Laden and the Detroit Race Riots, she was cranking out the best movie about bank-robbing surfers ever made -- and also the only movie about bank-robbing surfers ever made: ''Point Break.'' When the sun is out and the surf is up, the streets of LA are hot with crime. Now the Ex-Presidents are robbing every bank in town and the only way to stop them is to hit the beach and catch some waves ('''Johnny Utah: The FBI is going to pay me to learn to surf). God, I love the 90s. Ride along as a blank-faced cop falls in with a charismatic adrenaline junkie, who's secretly committing crimes, and dates a waitress with a personal connection to his target. But The Fast and Furious ''didn't totally rip this off because in Fast they drink Coronas were in ''Point Break they drink.... also Coronas. Okay somebody owes someone money (Johnny Utah: Yeah, definitely.) Keanu Reeves is Johnny Utah: undercover agent and famous college athlete (Bodhi: This is Johnny Utah Ohio State Buckeyes, all-conference, remember?). Wait, what? That's like sending Tim Tebow to bust a gang of roller bladers.... which I would also be totally into. Watch Reeves move on from dumb roles like Ted Theodore Logan (Teacher in Bill & Ted: Who was Joan of Arc? Ted: Noah's wife!?!) to a guy who's pretending to be dumb like Ted Theodore Logan (Johnny Utah: Saved your life, bro.), but also seems to be just as dumb as Ted Theodore Logan --- even when he's not undercover (Johnny Utah: Take your hands off me right now.). Oh Keanu, you still had so much to learn, like don't kick a dog. John Wick would kill you for that, brah. Patrick Swayze shines as the baddest beach-blond bank-robbing Buddha: Bodhi. When he and Johnny Utah fall hard for each other he'll kidnap the girl who gets in the way, and crank the passion to 11 as this bromance heats up to the extreme (Bodhi: I'm having some people over at my house tonight. Bodhi: Let's do it. Bodhi: Well you're gonna ride this all the way, Johnny, you and me, so let's go. Bodhi: '''rolling around on the ground with Johnny Damn, you are one radical son-of-a-bitch. points a gun and Bodhi, but can't bring himself to shoot. '''Bodhi: I know it's hard for you Johnny. I know you want me feel bad, it's like acid your mouth). Hell yeah, I want you in my mouth... I mean, hell yeah, I wanna... go... surfing...? Thrill at supporting performances by the Red Hot Chili Peppers the mean boss from Scrubs','' Tom frickin; Sizemore, and a ranting unhinged performance by Gary Busey that we should have recognized as the cry for help that it was. ('Angelo Pappas:' I was thinking shrapnel tastes odd, while you were crapping in your hands and rubbing it on your face). Hmm, I wonder if any of that was even in the script.. Strap in as Kathryn Bigelow shows the boys how it's done, displaying her mastery of high stakes heist scenes, accurate use of surfer lingo (Montage of "Brah"), and for some reason a world full of really hazy interiors. I mean seriously, why is every room and Point Break full of haze? So buckle up for an adrenaline-soaked thrill ride featuring lines you'll be quoting for decades ('Angelo Pappas:' Utah? Get me two. '''Johnny Utah:' I am an FBI agent.), actors who overwhelm you with charm and charisma, and a premise so stupid only the dumbest movie studio would ever try to recreate that campy magic again (shots comparing the film with the '''''Point Break remake). Yeah, I'm just gonna pretend that never happened. Starring: Reeves as Johnny Utah An FBI Agent; Swayze as Bodhi Patrick Wavesy; Petty as Tyler Endicott Manic Pixie Tank Girl; Busey as Angelo Pappas Scary Busey; C. McGinley as Ben Harp The Requisite Angry Police Chief; and Kiedis as Tone Flip-Flop Dippa Donka on a Surfboard. for Point Break - Donnie Brahsco. Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]]Donnie Brahsco Say what you will about their music, but the Red Hot Chili Peppers have randomly been in some of the best movies ever. Trivia * The writers considered making this Honest Trailer a vault episode, which is when they make the video appear like it was written and produced in the year the movie was released. Head writer Spencer Gilbert wrote 2 versions of the script - one from a 1991 perspective, the other from a 2017 perspective. Other vault episodes include Captain America (1990), Superman IV: The Quest for Peace,'' ''Top Gun and Rocky IV. * The writers wanted to make this Honest Trailer because they thought many people didn't realize that Academy-award-winning director Kathryn Bigelow had directed this cheesy action film. * The writers agreed the action is very well directed in this film. * Screen Junkies have also produced several Honest Trailers for many 1990's movies including Con Air, Speed, Terminator 2: Judgment Day, Hook, Mortal Kombat, Super Mario Bros., Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Movie, Space Jam, Batman Forever, Fight Club, The Matrix, The Lion King, Toy Story, Forrest Gump, ''Jurassic Park ''and others. See list of Honest Trailers for many more. Watch the full Honest Trailer Commentary on YouTube Reception ''Honest Trailers - Point Break ''has a 98.3% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Screen Rant described the Honest Trailer takes a "witty and incisive direction in mocking/praising the quintessential '90s movie," and wrote that Screen Junkies "reminds how Point Break was absolutely a film that caught the zeitgeist at the time." Screen Rant appreciated that Screen Junkies "gives praise where it's due and highlights Bigelow's accomplished filming of the heist sequences and action set pieces." Slash Film said the Honest Trailer was "fun" and said they were glad "someone finally pointed out how unnecessarily hazy the interiors of almost every scene in Point Break are." Distracify praised Screen Junkies' take for highlighting "all the things you remember and love from the past, presented to you in the harsh light of today." Slate's review was more lukewarm, noting that the Honest Trailer "doesn’t really make any jokes that haven’t been made about Point Break." However, Slate did concede that while Screen Junkies does "pick on low-hanging fruit," it's exceedingly difficult to find a "fresh way to skewer an almost three decades-old movie about bank heists and surfboarding." Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Executive Producer - Andy Signore Producers - Dan Murrell, Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, Michael Bolton, Christina Kline Written by Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, Dan Murrell & Andy Signore Edited by Kevin Williamsen and TJ Nordaker External links * '‘Point Break’ Honest Trailer: The Only Movie About Bank Robbing Surfers Ever Made '- Slash Film article * 'Point Break Honest Trailer: Keanu Is a Surfer Brah '- Screen Rant article * 'Take A Walk Down Memory Lane With This 'Point Break' Honest Trailer '- Distractify article * 'The Honest Trailer for Point Break Is Here, Brah '- Slate article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:1990s Category:Action Category:Season 9 Category:20th Century Fox Category:Keanu Reeves Category:Disney